Halloween Gone Wrong
by pleaseignoreme9
Summary: It's Halloween night. Great time for horror. Especially creepypastas, two certain ones. Their friends try to help, only to realize that they stuck their noses where they don't belong. Rated T for blood and gore. Not for little kids.


**I'm alive people! Blame school, writer's block and the fact that I got grounded. This may be two days, but I don't care. It's my first (and probably last) attempt of horror. I don't any characters that are in SSB. I also don't and Kirby's Deadland. Why these two? I have a twisted dark side, and why not? So enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Halloween Gone Wrong<p>

Halloween. The one time of the year to generate fear into the heart. When you scare someone, it's fun. Not as fun if you get scared. The Smashers couldn't wait, though two were afraid: Sonic and Kirby. No one had no idea why…until now.

Sonic avoided everyone at all costs. No one could approach the speedy hedgehog without him running away. At night, they would hear him scream as his eyes widened and his body shook as if he saw someone die in front of him. They also noticed the insane look in his eyes.

Kirby also started to act strange. He stopped eating, which had shocked everyone. Like Sonic, he avoided everyone. But, whenever he was around Meta Knight or King Dedede, he would act creepy. He normally had a knife around.

Pit started to get tired of Sonic's behavior, so he went up to his room to see what was going on. The moment Pit entered the room, he froze. Everything was ripped, torn, or shredded. The weird thing was that the only thing left unscathed was the computer. As Pit approached the computer, he began to hear it. The static. Not from the computer, but his head. Then, the screams. They seem to get louder until they threatened to break his skull. Pit covered his ears and screamed.

Silence.

Pure, unnatural silence.

Pit ran for the door, but it slammed itself shut, trapping him in.

"So many souls to play with, so little time."

After that, the only thing Pit saw left was his friend with eyes that stared into his soul before falling to the ground dead.

Kirby had disappeared. No one knew where he had gone. Both Meta Knight and Dedede went after him, but they had never returned. As Nintendo's mascot, Mario was worried about the pink puffball. He entered Kirby's room to find any clues, only to be petrified in shock. On Kirby's bed was a journal, a bloody journal. Mario was stunned, but he walked towards it. He slowly picked up the journal, and tried to ignore the blood that started to seep through his gloves. When he opened it, his heart stopped. Most pages were stained with blood, other pages were torn out. The pictures of Meta Knight, King Dedede, and a simple Waddle Dee were crossed out with an X. The last one made the plumber's heart stop once more. It was a picture of Kirby, but this Kirby had blood-stained fangs, red eyes, the arms of a Waddle Dee, legs of Dedede, and the wings of Meta Knight were stitched to him. Underneath the picture were these words:

'You can try to run.'

Mario dropped the ruined journal and turned around, only to be tackled and seeing one of his friends holding Mario's heart before his vision went black.

After finding the two corpses, the remaining Smashers were on edge, knowing how Sonic and Kirby disappeared and how Dedede, Meta Knight, Mario, and Pit had paid the price just by trying to figure out what had happened to the two.

The lights went out. Luigi ran for the door, but it was stuck.

"**BeHiNd YoU."**

Everyone had screamed when they turned to the kitchen, seeing Sonic and Kirby in their demonic form. The two demons lunged at the remaining Smashers, showing no mercy. The corpses were scattered throughout the mansion, blood dripping on the walls and ceiling. Satisfied with their work, the two creepypastas left the mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>I somehow feel ashamed and proud. Creativetomboy is having a contest, and I'm helping her out. Go to either of our profiles to see the rules and let us know that you're entering. Now if you excuse me, I have two creepypastas to get rid of.<strong>


End file.
